Clementine (Video Game)/Gallery
The following are images of Clementine. Video Game Season 1 "A New Day" AND Clem Choice.png AND Clem HF Night.png AND Clem Night.png AND Clem Pharmacy.png ClementineANDBox.png AND Clem Box.png Photoclementinefamily.png Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.07.28 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.12.40 AM.png 2012-11-24_00019.jpg 2012-11-24_00020.jpg VG8.png 2012-11-24_00042.jpg 2012-11-24_00047.jpg Clementine EP3-1.jpg AND Desk.png 2012-11-24_00049.jpg Clementine EP3-3.jpg AND Clem Cane.png 2012-11-24_00052.jpg Clementine EP3-2.jpg "Starved For Help" SFH Clem Box.png SFH Clem 1.png SFH Clem PBL.png SFH Clem Dinner.png SFH Clem Barn.png Clementine 111.png Travelier Motel 3.jpg Ben Starved For Help.jpg clem1.jpg May, duck, clem.png 2012-11-25_00018.jpg 2012-11-25_00019.jpg 2012-11-25_00022.jpg 2012-11-25_00023.jpg 2012-11-25_00024.jpg 2012-11-25_00026.jpg 2012-11-25_00028.jpg 2012-11-25_00030.jpg 2012-11-25_00033.jpg 2012-11-25_00040.jpg 2012-11-25_00044.jpg 2012-11-25_00052.jpg 2012-11-25_00053.jpg Clem Air Duct.png 2012-11-25_00061.jpg Clem Getting In.png Clementinez.png Clem episode 2.png "Long Road Ahead" LRA Clem Train.png LRA Clem Outside TS.png LRA Clem Outside.png LRA Clem Short Hair.png LRA Clem Motel.png LRA Clem Box.png LRA Clem TS Box.png VG Ep3.11.png Clementine Gun.jpg Clementine Episodio 3.jpg Clem Leaf Rubbing.png Clem RV Roadside.png Walking dead episode3 rv.jpg clemcarley.png Clem Boxcar.png Leeclem.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-00-17-46.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Clementine.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-03-37-13.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-04-15-68.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-10-15-22.jpg walking dead-ep.3-6.png 2012-11-25_00092.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-03-37-13.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-04-15-68.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-10-15-22.jpg walking dead-ep.3-6.png 2012-11-25_00092.jpg "Around Every Corner" AEC Clem House.png AEC Clem Sad.png clemmyep4.png AEC Clem Box.png AEC Clem Mad Box.png AEC Clem Crawford.png EP4 Scared Clementine.png Around Every Corner Cap 13.jpg AEC Clem Wave.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-17-38-12.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-22-32-76.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-15-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-19-79.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-28-47-57.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-28-51.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-33-17.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-36-04.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-48-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-10-11.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-15-81.jpg WDG Clem SAA.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-00-79.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-17-50.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-39-79.jpg Clem Game.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-42-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-55-24.jpg "No Time Left" NTL Clem Ending.png ClementineNTLBox.png clemmyep5.png NTL Clem Eose Box.png NTL Clem Finale Box.png clemep5.jpg NTL Clem Inox.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-45-15.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-00-76.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-52-45.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-58-01-65.jpg NTL Clem Thanks.png Eose Exterior.png 2012-11-27 00073.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-17-30.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-35-03.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-01-47-88.jpg NTL Clem Super Upset.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-05-17-41.jpg NTL Clem Lee Broken Glass.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-08-53-06.jpg Deadguard.png clementine just killed a walker.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-09-05-94.jpg NTL Clem With Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-11-16-54.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-17-34.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-29-22.jpg NTL Clem Look.png NTL Leave Him.png Don't Go.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-56-96.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-11-30.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-04-15.jpg clementineendgame.jpg Season 2 "All That Remains" ATR Clem Outside Diner.png ATR Clem Bathroom.png ATR Clem BU.png ATR Clem 16 Months Later.png ATR Clem Campfire.png ATR Clem Fire.png ATR Clem Canoe.png ATR Clem Ashore.png ATR Clem Dissatisfied.png ATR Clem Panicked.png ATR Clem Weary.png ATR Clem AW.png ATR Clem Duck.png Still. Not. Bitten. - Clementine.png ATR Clem SNB.png ATR Clem Dark.png ATR Clem Remembering.png ATR Clem Woods With Pete.png ATR Clem Woods.png ATR Clem Riverside Scared.png nr-december-20-the-walking-dead-2.jpg.png ATR Mirror Check.png clem-camp.jpg ATR Subtlety.png ATR Christa Tending.png ◾Clementine face2.png Clem-campfire-food.jpg ATR Lighter.png clemhelpingchrista.png clemshockedbychrista.png CleminshockafterChrista's.png clementine.png Clementine on the ground.png walking dead season 2 ep 1.jpg ATR Washed Up.png ATR Clem Shivering.png Walking-Dead-S2-Dog-500x281.jpg ATR It's A Frisbee.png walking dead season 2 ep 1 part 2.png ATR Smarter Than All of Them.png ATR Clem Knife.png ATR Family Style.png ATR Nourishment.png ATR Rabid Dog.png ATR Betrayed.png ATR Clem Wandering.png Clementine eyes.png ATR On The Run.png ATR Just Being Helpful.png ATR To Safety.png myfriendandIgotattacked.png ATR Awakening.png ATR At Gunpoint.png ATR Nervous.png ATR Bite Check Up.png tofindmyfriendchrista.png ATRT Clem Bloody.png All that remains.png ATR To The Shed With You.png ATR Wait It Out.png ATR In The Shed.png ATR Clem Outside.png ATR - Clementine Window.jpg ATR Plea.png ATR Clem Lockpicking.png Clementine opens door.png ATR Cabin 5.png ATR Closet Check.png Clem Pinkie.jpg ATR Gonna Need More Juice.png TheWalkingDead2-2013-12-18-16-34-24-64.jpg ATR Stitches Prep.png ATR Burning.png Just how Christa showed me.png ATR Pain Fist.png ATR Struggling.png ClemWounds.jpg S2ClementineShed.png ATR Still Not Bitten.png ATR Good As New.png ATR Luke With Food.png ATR Clem Hungry.png Clem S2.jpg ATR Still Just Standing There.png ATR Clem Angry.png ATR Nick's Story.png ATR Don't Get Comfortable.png ATR Whose Baby.png ATR Blackmail.png ATR A Walk In The Woods.png ATR Then He Starts Whining.png ATR Hunting Story.png ATR Nick Shouting.png ATR Found Clearing.png ATR Dumb Idea.png You were in the woods with Christa.png The woman I was with..png "A House Divided" AHD Clem Preview.png AHD Clementine Bridge.PNG AHD Clem Suspicious.png AHD Clem Truck.png AHD Clem SN.png AHD Clem Door.png AHD Clem Kitchen.png AHD Clem PD.png AHD Clem Scouting.png AHD Clem Upstairs.png AHD Clem Angry.png AHD Clem Prisoner.png AHD Pete Preview.png AHD Preview Familiar Face.png AHD Cigarettes.png AHD Last Words.png AHD Take Care of Nick.png AHD Make a Break For It.png AHD Face The Music.png AHD Time To Run.png AHDT Clem Nick Dark.png AHD Title Screen.png AHD Clem Camera.png AHD Clem Shushing.png IamCarley.png Clementine going north.png Clementine asking about the north.png Clementine asking about seeing Christa.png AHD Kitchen Knife.png AHD Dodged A Bullet.png AHD Rebecca Becoming Endearing.png IhavetolookforChrista.png Yeah.png AHD Armed & Dangerous.png AHD Taking the Short One.png AHD Taking the Tall One.png AHD Worried On The Bridge.png AHD You Do The Talking.png haveyouseen.png ReallyClem.png Clemdisappointed.png AHD Nick Fingers.png AHD Clem Slicey.png AHD Clem Hates Treehouses.png AHD Probably.png AHD Making Observations.png AHD Clem Shock.png AHD Who Could It Be.png AHD Embrace.png AHD Welcome to the Lodge.png AHD Catching Up.png AHD Dirty Old Thing.png withChristandOmid.png ChristandI.png Christatoldme.png AHD Group Worried.png AHD Rebecca's Worried.png AHD Gonna Be A Runner.png Clemwellington1.png AHD Everything Will Be Fine.png AHD Not Trustworthy.png AHD Found the Knife.png AHD What's Going On.png AHD To The Turbine.png AHD Not Much Ammo.png AHD Clem Glock.PNG AHD Rifle Brace.png Clem over Nick's death.png AHD ACR.png AHD Clem Hiding.png AHD Bad Idea.png AHD Clem Hostage.png AHD No Decency.png AHD Hell No.png AHD Looking Good.png AHD And Then There Was One.png AHD Clem Grabbed.png "In Harm's Way" IHW Clem Butterfly.png IHW Clem Angry look.png IHW Clem Hostage.png IHW Clem NT.png IHW Clem Greenhouse.png IHW Clem Office.png IHW Clem Firepit.png IHW Clem Bruised.png IHW Clem Unhappy.png IHW Clem Glance.png IHW Clem RN.png IHW Clem CF.png IHW Clem Hardened.png IHW Clem Guts.png IHW Preview Clem.png IHW Preview Clem Protégé.png IHW Preview Clem Scared.png IHW Preview Clementine.png IHW Preview 5.png IHW Death Stare.png IHW Clem Dropped.png Clementine 203.png IHW He'll Be Back.png IHW Shaking Hands.png 2014-05-14_00007.jpg IHW Look Around.png IHW Rebecca Reflecting.png 2014-05-14_00011.jpg IHW Sarah Chatting.png IHW Clem Sarah Shock.png IHW New Duds.png IHW Non-Functional.png IHW Head Pat.png IHW Incompetence.png IHW Carver & Sarah.png Sneaky Clem.png Clem vs Walker 203.png IHW Walker Stab.png IHW Arrow.png IHW Back Inside.png IHW Explaining.png IHW Mugged.png IHW Howe's 15.png IHW Wyatt 2.png IHW Carver Justifying.png 2014-05-14_00025.jpg IHW Ding.png IHW Clem about Molly.png 2014-05-13_00105.jpg IHW Going Up.png IHW Parkour.png IHW Amid The Walkies.png Commited Larcery Clem 203.png IHW Got 'Em.png IHW Compliment.png IHW Clem Separated.png 2014-05-14_00081.jpg IHW Anxious.png IHW Howe's 19.png IHW Talked To Bill.png IHW Howe's 20.png IHW Russell 2.png IHW Just One Day.png Clementine Sarita 203.png 2014-05-14_00105.jpg IHW Clem Downed.png 2014-05-15_00076.jpg IHW What Now.png IHW You Won't Have To.png IHW Relief.png IHW Kenny Hug.png Clem sabotages 203.png 2014-05-14_00148.jpg IHW No No No.png IHW Alvin Up.png 2014-05-15_00003.jpg IHW KLC.png IHW Clem Staying.png IHW I Know Who You Are.png IHW Loud Noises.png IHW Chopping Time.png IHW Slice.png Sarah disgusted.png IHW Mosquito.png IHW Sarah Extremely Upset.png IHW Defense.png IHW One Good Chop.png IHW Clem and Sarita shock.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Video Game Galleries "Amid The Ruins" AMTR Clementine Witnessing Sarita Getting Devoured.png AmTR Clem Worried.png AmTR Trailer Clem Worried.png AMTR Clementine Worried About Kenny.png AmTR Clem PR Arrival.png AmTR Clem Kenny Convo.png AmTR Clementine Listening.PNG AmTR Trailer Clem Surprised.png AmTR Clem Sad.png AmTR Clem Trailer Park.png AmTR Clem Listening.png AmTR Clem Mad.png AmTR Clem Tired.png AmTR Clem Glance.png AmTR Trailer Clem Focused.png AmTR Clem Concerned.png AmTR Clem Weird Smile.png AmTR Clem Night.png AmTR Clementine Disgusted.png AmTR Trailer Clem Not Okay.png AmTR Clem Skeptical.png AmTR Clem Angry.png AmTR Clem Winter.png ATR2 Preview 2.png ATR2 Preview 3.png ATR2 Preview 7.png ATR2 Preview 5.png AmTR 3.PNG AmTR 8.PNG AmTR 9.PNG AmTR 17.PNG AmTR 19.PNG AmTR 21.PNG AmTR 23.PNG AmTR 28.PNG AmTR 29.PNG AmTR 31.PNG AmTR 34.PNG AmTR 35.PNG AmTR 38.PNG AmTR 46.PNG AmTR 48.PNG AmTR 51.PNG AmTR 52.PNG AmTR 54.PNG AmTR 55.PNG AmTR 60.PNG AmTR 61.PNG AmTR 65.PNG AmTR 66.PNG AmTR 78.PNG AmTR 79.PNG AmTR 83.PNG AmTR 86.PNG AmTR 89.PNG AmTR 91.PNG AmTR 104.PNG AMTR 109.PNG AmTR 114.PNG AmTR I'll Take Clem.png AmTR Rebecca's Condition.png AmTR About Jamie.png AmTR Fresh Walkers.png AmTR Driver's Licenses.png AmTR Discovery.png AmTR Sarah's.png AmTR Trailer Sarah's Glasses Found.png AmTR Never Gets Easier.png AmTR Clementine fights Walker in Trailer Park.png AmTR Trailer Clem Awl.png AmTR New Skills.png AmTR Trailer Mobile Home.png AmTR Can't Do Anything.png AmTR Clem Talking With Sarah.png AmTR Friends Make Us Strong.png AmTR Up And Over.png AmTR Holding It Down.png AmTR No Time.png AmTR Sarah Slapped.png AmTR On The Roof.png AmTR Walking Back.png AmTR Can't Forgive It.png AmTR Luke Back.png AmTR Sarah Back.png AmTR Trailer Clem Sad.png AmTR It Feels Peaceful.png AmTR I'm No Use.png AmTR Need Your Help.png AmTR Water Broke.png AmTR Luke On Watch.png AmTR Gift Shop Approach.png AmTR Jane On Bench.png AmTR Infographic.png AmTR Stranger.png AmTR Hiding.png AmTR Trailer Leg Brace.png AmTR Trailer New Character.png AmTR You Are Not Nice People.png AmTR What To Make of Her.png AmTR Solemnity.png AmTR Luke Guarding.png AmTR Luke About Mike.png AmTR Bonnie Convo.png AmTR Mike Convo.png AmTR Going With Mike and Bonnie.png AmTR Found Nothing.png AmTR Ticket Booth.png AmTR Stuck.png AmTR Bonnie Reaching.png AmTR Bonnie Grabbed.png AmTR Kicking The Door.png AmTR Bonnie Okay.png AmTR Strong Dude.png AmTR Love Me Some Racoon.png AmTR Mike Aiming.png AmTR Not Even Tired.png AmTR It's Coming.png AmTR Fleeing.png AmTR Sarah On The Deck.png AmTR Trailer Clem Aiming.png AmTR Trailer Zombies Outside.png AmTR Covering Fire.png AmTR Too Many.png AmTR That's Gonna Give.png AmTR You Have To Try.png AmTR Sarah Eaten Alive.png AmTR Maybe Stillborn.png AmTR Wanna Hold Her.png AmTR Mommy Clementine.png AmTR All By Your Lonsesome.png AmTR You Okay.png AmTR Trailer Clementine No.png AmTR Irresponsible.png AmTR Cold Day.png AmTR Pretty Cold.png AmTR Trap.png AmTR Bonnie Drawing.png AmTR Not Taking Anything.png AmTR Tense.png AmTR Vitali.png AmTR Clem Glock.png AmTR Clem Shooting Rebecca.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Video Game Galleries "No Going Back" TBA Miscellaneous Clementine_Concept.jpg Walking2.jpg Clementine1.jpg VG Characters.png Thewalkingdeadepisode2starvedforhelptitle.jpg Ep3cover.jpg MDxsH.jpg Walking dead tell-tales-games.jpg the-walking-dead-game-screen.jpg C174bda8809eb76fba435ea857b8e4fc.jpg Lee, kenny jr, clem,.jpg Clementine Walker.jpg A New Day.png No Time Left.png TWD GOTY Edition.png WDG S2 Vertical Cover.png WDS2 KeyArt Logo.png AHD Promo 1.png IHW Promo 1.png AmTR Promo 1.png AmTR Promo Banner.png NGB Promo 1.png TTG TWD All That Remains.png S2ClementinePhoto.png S2ClementineCampfire.png S2 Clem Dinner Table.png AHD Pre Release 1.png AHD Pre-Release 2.png AHD Pre-Release 3.png IHW Pre-Release 1.png IHW Pre-Release 2.png IHW Pre-Release 4.png AmTR Pre-Release 1.png AmTR Pre-Release 2.png AmTR Pre-Release 3.png NGB Pre-Release 1.png ATR Home Screen.png IHW Home Screen.png IHW Start Episode 3 Thumbnail.png Amid TR Home Screen.png S1 Clementine 3D Model V1.jpg S1 Clementine 3D Model V2.jpg S2 Clementine 3D Model V1.jpg S2 Clementine 3D Model V2.jpg S2 Clementine 3D Model V3.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Video Game Galleries